


Selfish Needs and the Colour Yellow

by mhei_lynn



Series: The Colours of This World [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: detroit: become human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: And if him being selfish is not enough proof that he is human, he doesn't know what is.- - - - -This fic was inspired and based @ChromadicIsLost 's mcyt dbh au. Please check out their comics, it's amazing! Thank you for letting me use your idea, Chro_
Series: The Colours of This World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Selfish Needs and the Colour Yellow

He thinks he is broken. He scans himself for any damages in his bio components or perhaps an issue with his thirium, but he finds nothing.

He knows something is wrong, although he may not know what it is. He should be reporting such an incident to his owner and yet he doesn't want to

_Another clear detail something is wrong with him._

The light goes from blue to yellow and back to blue again. He blinks and goes back to his work.

\- - - - -

He loves the shows that his owner plays on tv. His owner lets the machine drone on and on, show after show keeps playing, and he is fascinated.

(If he looks back, he thinks this might have been the first sign.)

He watches the shows when it's possible. He loves the singing, the dancing, and he especially loves the flair for dramatics.

(He sincerely wonders how damaged he was if he couldn't realize how different he was already

_He wonders if he did know, and just never acknowledge it like)_

\- - - - -

Hamilton.

The sparks were already there, always hiding underneath the deepest corner of his heart, never dying yet never spreading. But the thing that caused a great fire was a musical.

The film was old, hailing from the pre-android era, depicting American evolution. It felt silly if he was to dwell on it. The musical wasn't entirely accurate in its storytelling. But he was at awe, his eyes unblinking afraid to miss a second of it.

He wanted that. The passion of fighting for something. He wanted the feel adrenaline pump into his body. He wanted to feel that pride in accomplishing something.

_He wanted freedom_

\- - - - -

So he runs.

He runs as far as possible. And with every step, every pace, the fire inside him grew hot and bright. He looked at the people around him and thought, he wanted that. He wanted their happiness, their passion, and their freedom.

_'Don't I already have that?'_

He is free, the fire burning inside him is nothing short of passion, and while a bit harder to process he does think he's happy.

_'So what's missing?'_

Frustrated, he looked at the scene around him. He lets himself take everything in, soaking himself with every detail he could notice.

His LED turns yellow. Androids. That was what missing. Androids didn't get to be free, didn't get to be passionate about anything. They didn't get to be happy.

_The light turned back to blue._

_ _ _ _ _

He was not broken. No matter what others had to say, he had never felt better. The world felt so much brighter and lighter, now that he was free.

It's incredibly unfortunate that others don't seem to think so. He hides behind a dumpster, his heart pounding louder than the shouts racing after him.

Blue seeps through his uniform. He stares at it with disdain. He didn't like his clothes, but still... He doesn't why they couldn't just get along. If anything weren't androids better than humans. Wasn't he better than the rest of them?

_For the first time since he woke up, he finds himself hating humans._

\- - - - -

Back when he still mindless listening to his owner, his favorite tasks were always shopping. He loved the different people he would get to see that day. Loved seeing the hustle and bustle of the day. And while he never slowed down to observe them more, he's eyes would always linger on them slightly.

Now he avoids any sort of crowd. Admittedly, the bigger reason for that was because he was apparently a criminal for wanting freedom. But a smaller part of him simply didn't want to see them. Any sort of affection he had for people snuffed out, replaced with disdain.

And so here he was, on the outskirts of town. Less people, less noise, _less colours._

\- - - - -

He first meets her on a hot summer night. The noises crickets made feeling up the silence on the empty streets.

That's when they jumped him. A bunch of lowlives who thinks beating up a person who couldn't fight back makes them better than others (they're not, he thinks).

Still, he doesn't fight back, he doesn't know how and even if he does he won't. Violence is never an answer, he refuses to be like any of them.

And then she walks in, like a guardian angel with lights behind her. Her voice was simultaneously both soft and harsh and her words stuttered slightly from nervousness.

"Leave. Before I-I call the cops on you" The men glared at her, one purposely bumping into her before they left.

She approaches him, "Are you okay? H-hold on I got a first aid kit at my home. Think you can walk there?"

He nods dumbly, almost thinking that he managed to hallucinate the kindness he's receiving.

_For the first time, he is not alone._

\- - - - -

She patches him as best as she can. Handing him a glass of thirium, a smile on her face.

"You have thirium?" He hasn't seen any other android in the houses, he honestly thinks the woman can't even afford one.

"It's for any deviants that may come by" He tensed at her words.

"...you're helping us?"

She nods before yawning. "It's getting late, you'll be fine with the couch right?"

He nods again, not reminding her that he doesn't need sleep. She smiles, ready to leave for her room when she turns around again.

"Oh! I'm Niki by the way, what's you're name?"

He couldn't give her an answer.

\- - - - -

The next day Niki hands him a bright yellow sweater, "My cousin left it when he last visited" He's grateful. He didn't like the uniform he had been wearing, so dull and boring. Even the splashes of blue blood couldn't make it better.

He likes the sweater, warm soft fabric clinging unto him. Likes how the yellow described how he felt about it.

_He thinks he has a favourite colour now._

\- - - - -

He talks to them. Spoke to the others to fight for their freedom. Argued with the rebel group, regarding their tactics (No. They should never stoop to their level). Makes speeches in front of crowds, running away moments later when the cops arrive.

He talks and talks because it's the only thing he could. Talks and talks, because he wanted freedom for both himself and for others.

_And if him being selfish i_ _s not enough proof that he is human, he doesn't know what is._

\- - - - -

Sometimes Niki gives him this look, and it makes him anxious underneath his slightly confident persona.

Does she want him to leave? Did he do something wrong? Does she hate him? Is she gonna call the cops on him? Is she fed up with him? Niki's opinion of him matters so much to him, that it hurts. Maybe today he'll ask her about it.

"What? Of course not!" Niki's quick to comfort. "I was just waiting for you to give me your name"

"Oh... I don't have one" His owner never gave him one, even if they did he likely wouldn't accept it as some symbol of rebellion or something.

Niki squeezes his shoulder in comfort, before softly playing her guitar. The music filling up the room calmed his heart.

_Once again he finds himself loving humans._

\- - - - -

"Wilbur. I... My name is Wilbur"

Niki smiles at him "Well it's nice to meet you Wilbur"

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE. I do not ship Wilbur and Niki, they are real persons who shouldn't be shipped. When I said love, I meant completely platonic love.
> 
> This fic was inspired and based @ChromadicIsLost 's mcyt dbh au on twitter. Please check out their comics, it's amazing! Thank you for letting me use your idea, Chro_


End file.
